


Американо

by Tawiskaro



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Quiet Sex, Singing, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawiskaro/pseuds/Tawiskaro
Summary: Оперативное положение вещей:Состояние: боевое.Количество попыток подкатить к Кугару: 2.Количество слов, сказанных ему Кугаром (за последние сутки): 0.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez & Jake Jensen, Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Американо

С чего все начинается? С той хрени, в той стране, и с той, этой, ну, хренью.  
Так, давайте по порядку. И внятно.

У Дженсена зависает компьютер. Железо откровенно слабенькое, впрочем, в стране, где вероятность умереть от дизентерии выше, чем от старости, ожидать большего сложно. Именно в этот момент (а точнее, в мучительные четыре минуты ожидания, пока электронные мозги пародии на калькулятор возвращаются к работе) Дженсен понимает, что ему нравится Кугар.  
Неожиданная причинно-следственная связь. Техник снимает очки, протирает переносицу костяшками пальцев, надевает очки обратно и решает, что с этой хренью разберется, когда перепрошьет спутник.  
Через двадцать минут после поворотного момента в жизни Дженсена спутник работает на них. Сам же Дженсен пытается понять, почему ему нравится Кугар. И почему он об этом подумал, пока копался в коде.  
Когда-то Пуч шутил, что у лузерского техника стоит только на хорошее железо. Может, взаимосвязь в этом. А вообще, похоже на глюки. Температура держится под тридцатку, так что могло банально прихватить от жары и духоты. Но есть неоспоримые доказательства обратного — того, что его мысли обоснованы и не являются глюками. Но… Мало ли что в голову лезло, пока он дрочил. Тем более, что это было на прошлой неделе. И, возможно, на позапрошлой. И до этого. Он ведь не контролирует свои мысли, когда дрочит. Скорее всего.  
К вечеру команда возвращается. С приходом темноты Лузеры традиционно отмечают успешно проведенную операцию. Пару раз в сторону техника прилетают одобрительные слова и ухмылки — мол, отличная работа, Джей, четко сработано.  
Дженсен же молчит. Он в тягучей прострации разглядывает банку пива и думает о произошедшем. Долго думает. С полудня точно.  
Они в каком-то мелком городишке, расположенном рядом с базой очередного Большого Мерзавца. Баров здесь нет — все развлекают себя сами. Рядом только Лузеры. Изрядно поддавшие. Еще немного, и Пуч пустится в грустные воспоминания о своей семье, а Клэй с Аишей уединятся в единственной спальне. Самое время проверить, глюки это были днем или нет. Отсутствие обжигающего солнца придает уверенности, а две банки пива ее только подкрепляют.  
Осторожно найдя снайпера взглядом, Дженсен пытается разложить по полочкам свои ощущения касательно его силуэта. В этом вышеупомянутое пиво не способствует. Из-за жары Кугар снял свою жилетку, не расставшись со шляпой (не удивительно). Он сидит вместе с остальными Лузерами, как часть команды, но залипшему технику кажется, что вокруг испанца воздух плывет, как над раскаленным песком. Еще у него неплохие руки, ноги там… В целом очень даже хорошие. Нормальные? Что ж, Дженсен определенно может сказать, что ему нравится Кугар. Дальнейшие размышления блокируют пиво и жара.  
«Что мне сделать? Подкатить? Предложить ему пива? А вдруг в глаз двинет?»  
Отлипнув от своей табуретки, он чуть не запинается за системный блок, когда идет в сторону компании. Кугар сидит, положив предплечья на колени, и слушает Пуча, начавшего таки говорить о трудностях жизни с детьми. С каждым шагом Дженсен все лучше слышит советы по выбору детского сада и все хуже себя чувствует.  
Нападает нервозность. Он мыл голову? Когда? В этой стране? Он интереснее детского сада? Да, конечно. Он просто огонь.  
«Именно поэтому девчонки тебя отшивают, Джей. Собери яйца в кулак».  
Техник останавливается, загораживая желтый свет лампы, горящей у входа в дом. Пуч замолкает, Кугар поднимает голову.  
— У тебя есть хобби? — спрашивает у снайпера Дженсен, борясь с желанием поправить очки.  
Пуч смотрит на него, потом на Альвареса, хмурится. Возможно, он еще не отошел от размышлений о своей семье.  
У Кугара странный взгляд. Возможно, он немного растерян. Возможно, пьян.  
Сейчас Дженсен готов предположить что угодно.  
Когда снайпер кивает, подтверждая наличие хобби, Дженсен сконфуженно бормочет ему в ответ «это клево» и ретируется. Торопливо.  
«Надо придумать что-то новое», — корит себя техник, перехватив недоуменный взгляд Аиши. Он вспоминает, что спрашивал у нее что-то похожее во время памятной операции по восстановлению их честных имен.  
Спать под таким грузом неловкости и стыда невозможно, поэтому Дженсен до утра бродит по ближайшим закоулкам. Когда на рассвете он тихонько возвращается в дом, Лузеры еще гудят. А у него есть план.  
Приблизительный.  
Пункт первый: «намекнуть Альваресу о своих чувствах и не схлопотать при этом пулю».

Оперативное положение вещей:  
Количество попыток подкатить к Кугару: 1.

Они летят обратно в штаты (на гражданском самолете). По местному времени уже поздно, но они меняют часовые пояса со скоростью 800км/ч, поэтому иллюминаторы прикрыты самолетным подобием жалюзи. Салон самолета притихает, пассажиры поочередно отключаются. Когда Пуч засыпает, Дженсен поворачивается к Кугару, сидящему позади него.  
— Клевые волосы, — говорит он, и ставит робкую галочку рядом с первым пунктом плана.  
Альварес нечитаемо смотрит на него. Коротко кивает. Отворачивается к окну.  
Дженсен хочет грызть зубами обивку сиденья. Он разворачивается и максимально недовольно откидывается на неизгрызенную спинку.  
Анализ ситуации за последние двое суток:  
Из плюсов: Лузеры не воспринимают его флирт всерьез.  
Из минусов: Кугар не воспринимает его флирт всерьез.  
«Подумаешь, облом. Ничего нового. Так часто бывает со мной, да. Да, со мной так часто бывает. Ничего нового».  
Дженсен почему-то переживает из-за этой ситуации сильнее, чем из-за всех ей предшествующих. Не впервые же отшивают. Он думает, что очень зря на самолетах запрещено надираться в стельку. Серьезно, его снова отшили — у него есть полное право наклюкаться. Техник закатывает глаза и снимает очки.  
«Может, план дерьмовый?»  
Если он сейчас начнет раздумывать, в чем проебался, то не заснет до самого дома, а его должны встречать сестра с племяшкой. Согласившись с собой, что, мол, не он неудачник, а план неправильный, техник закрывает глаза.  
После этого план идет нахрен, а Джейк Дженсен отдается течению импровизации. В этом он мастак.

Оперативное положение вещей:  
Состояние: боевое.  
Количество попыток подкатить к Кугару: 2.  
Количество слов, сказанных ему Кугаром (за последние сутки): 0.

***

Оперативное состояние:  
Из плюсов: он импровизирует.  
Из минусов: безуспешно.

У него сидячая работа, как и у любого техника, должно быть. Пока Клэй и Аиша скачут где-то по зданию (оперативно отступают), Дженсен дистанционно открывает им двери. Пуч ждет за рулем, Кугар готовит винтовку. Когда он поднимает глаза, Джейк прикладывает указательные пальцы ко лбу, изображая рожки, и подмигивает.* Потом показывает на языке жестов «сегодня ночью».  
Снайпер молча поворачивается к окну, чтобы занять свою позицию и прикрыть сокомандников. Что ж, чего-то другого от него и ждать бессмысленно.  
«Класс. Окей, хорошо, молчит. Но, может, он ответит как-то иначе? Главное, чтобы не свинцом. А он знает жестовый язык? У испанцев тот же жестовый язык? Пиздец».  
Джейк открывает входные двери и пригибается, пряча макушку за бронированным боком машины.  
— Хоть бы к морю отправили или ещё куда-нибудь, где поромантичнее. Невозможно работать в таких условиях, — бурчит Дженсен. Опять чертова жара.  
Работать у них как раз получается отлично. А вот с завоеванием Альвареса у Джейка, по его мнению, полный провал.  
Двери хлопают, Пуч срывается с места. Дженсен, задумавшись, разгибается, но быстро получает по затылку рукой. Кугар устраивается на нем, как на подставке, и простреливает шины преследующему их грузовику. Грузовику? На чем только за ними не гонялись.  
Вечером Лузеры режутся в покер, безбожно проигрывая Альваресу — он великолепно блефует. Обычно испанец держится в стороне от азартных игр, но, если уж начинает, то выходит победителем. Покерфейс дается ему виртуозно. Дженсен проиграл свои батончики в самом начале, поэтому развлекает себя фантазиями о том, как они с Кугаром могли бы сыграть в карты на раздевание.  
После истории с Максом цеплять девчонок ходили только они. У Пуча жена и ребенок; Клэй с Аишей. Сейчас, когда (после Того Самого Дня Осознания) Дженсен вдруг перестает отмечать успешные операции загулом по местным барам (с надеждой оказаться в постели одной из местных), Кугар должен быть в недоумении. Если он вообще способен на такую эмоцию. Дженсен думает, что Альваресу может быть обидно — из них двоих испанец пользовался большим успехом у особ наипрекраснейшего пола.  
Но один Кугар никуда не ходит, оставаясь с отдыхающими Лузерами. Почему — непонятно. Но Дженсен надеется на лучшее.  
Он вообще оптимистично думает, что у него отличные шансы.  
«Импровизация», — напоминает себе техник.  
Обычно девчонки хихикали и улыбались ему, если он им нравился. Кугар же просто молчит. Даже без слов намекнуть не может. Ну да, он (Дженсен) же не относится к сфере эмоциональных интересов этого… Почему от слова «испанец» нельзя образовать что-то обидное? «Испашки»? Но Дженсен, черт побери, не просто так специалист по связи. Трудности только подхлестывают его.  
Он профессионал, поэтому составляет краткую расшифровку выражений лица Альвареса. Среди них: а) взгляд «передай мне это»; б) прикосновение к краю шляпы «gracias» (спасибо); в) поднятие бровей «pendejo» (придурок); г) оценивающая дуга глазами непонятного назначения; д) универсальный кивок.  
Так что ситуация непростая. Дженсен возвращается к более приятным мыслям.  
«Он бы раньше расстался с бельем или шляпой?»  
Это интересный вопрос. Его обдумыванию техник посвящает остаток вечера. Обмозговывает даже ночью. Ночью немного по другим причинам, отличным от аналитических, но с не меньшим пылом.  
После партии Кугар привычно возвращает ему проигранные ранее батончики и садится рядом, грызя свой выигрыш. Он часто так делает — это ничего не значит. Просто дружеская традиция.

Оперативное положение вещей:  
Состояние: боевое.  
Количество слов, сказанных ему Кугаром (за последние сутки): 0.  
Количество попыток подкатить к Кугару: 13.  
Количество батончиков, отданных ему Кугаром (за последние сутки): 2.  
Количество локтей, сложенных на него Кугаром во время стрельбы: 2.  
Количество раз, которое на эти воспоминания можно передернуть: неограниченное.

***

Оперативное состояние:  
Из плюсов: хорошо ловит сотовый, много рыжих девиц и движение правостороннее. Еще «Петуньи» порвали «Ромашек» (это повод выпить).  
Из минусов: холодно, у Дженсена запотели очки, и настроение в целом поганое.

С Того Самого Судьбоменяющего дня прошло уже полгода. Едва ли не юбилей. То, что Альварес с тех пор сказал ему пару дюжин слов тоже можно отнести к минусам. То, что Дженсен не схлопотал пулю — к плюсам.  
Они оба находятся в «штабе». Дженсен заметил, что во время операций от Кугара реакции добиться невозможно, но вот в более спокойное время он идет на контакт. Не захлопывается, не скрывает глаза за краем шляпы. Клэй отказался от оперативного прикрытия, так что снайпер молчаливо наблюдает за строчками кода, которые с судьбоносной скоростью набирает Дженсен. Ну, как набирает. Он пользуется «костылями» и работает с уже готовыми программами, перестраивая их запасенными на флешке вирусами. Но ему приятно внимание Альвареса.  
Через час охранная система взломана, оперативная часть Лузеров оповещена, а Кугар сварил кофе. Одну чашку. Дженсен тянется к чашке и страдальчески заламывает брови, глядя на снайпера поверх очков.  
— О, солнце моей жизни, — приветствует чашку техник, отпивает, и говорит Альваресу: — Надеюсь, что в следующий раз нас отправят во Францию, — Джейк шарит под столом и протягивает Кугару пачку круассанов «7’days», — здесь просто ужасная выпечка. Да, эти круассаны поставляют по всему миру, но здесь они какие-то особенно жуткие. Морщусь, но ем. Еще и шоколадные. Я люблю ванильные. А вообще, я бы попробовал настоящие свежие круассаны, — Джейк тараторит с набитым ртом. — Только представь: такие маленькие чашечки, мимы, круассаны, и мы с тобой сидим под каким-нибудь цветущим кустом. Смородины? Сакуры? И никому мозги не вышибаем — едим круассаны. Хорошо.  
— Спасибо, — благодарит Кугар за круассаны, когда словесный поток техника иссякает.  
Дженсен слышит хор ангелов на заднем плане. Ему нравится вот так болтать, когда испанец ему отвечает. Нет, он не против особенностей Кугара, но ему нравится, когда Альварес говорит. С ним говорит. Обращается к нему. Да и просто произносит что-то, даже если и по-испански.  
— Тебе нравится слово «круассаны»? — спрашивает Дженсен. — Оно такое французское  
Альварес безразлично пожимает плечами. Круассан исчезает из вида, отправляясь в свое последнее путешествие по пищеводу снайпера. Джейк предлагает еще. Ему нравится ситуация, а Кугару, кажется, нравятся шоколадные круассаны. Он забирает обратно чашку с кофе.  
— Французский — язык любви, — ни к тому, ни к сему бормочет Дженсен, оставшийся без кофе.  
— Нет. Испанский, — снайпер отправляет ему уверенный взгляд. Его можно было бы назвать «патриотичным», если бы кто-то из них был патриотом.  
Кугар пьет кофе такими темпами, что вскоре от него совсем ничего не останется. Снайпер ничего не объясняет, но обычно произносит слова так уверенно, что ни у кого не возникает желания требовать объяснений. Кофе скоро кончится.  
— Скажи, что это флирт. А, да, ты молчишь. Ну, хоть азбукой Морзе отстучи, — очень тихо бормочет Дженсен и просяще протягивает руку за чашкой, — пить хочется. Пожалуйста.  
Кугар отдает ему чашку и обтирает губы, пальцами разглаживая бородку. Зависнув, Джейк пялится. Действия Альвареса так похожи на какие-то романтические сигналы, что ему хочет выть от невозможности нормально поговорить.  
Снайпер уходит на местную кухню.  
— Это «да»? — опять для себя рассуждает техник, — ты во что-то играешь со мной? Может, мне составить список вопросов с вариантами ответов? Просто поставишь галочки, где считаешь нужным. Поговорить-то язык отвалится.  
Возможно, претензия и была бы обоснованной, если бы Дженсен действительно обращался к Альваресу. Обычно он бурчал себе под нос, в фоновом режиме выражая свое недовольство (растерянность).  
Да и понравился ему Кугар именно таким — молчаливым и невероятно метким. Да, у него какие-то проблемы с общением, но у Дженсена нет никаких прав заставлять снайпера говорить больше, чем ему хочется. Зато каждое слово Кугара обретало непомерный вес и значимость. Для Дженсена — точно.

Оперативное положение вещей:  
Состояние: просто отличное.  
Количество слов, сказанных ему Кугаром (за последние сутки): 3.  
Количество попыток подкатить к Кугару: 21.  
Количество чашек, из которых они пили поочередно (за последние сутки): 1.

***

Он несётся по шоссе. Харлей Дэвидсон рычит под ним, когда Дженсен газует. За пояс его обнимает сногсшибательная испанка с непомерно длинными волосами. На одном из поворотов абсолютно прямого шоссе они падают с мотоцикла, оказываясь на красной простыне, которая превращается в гамак, с девушки слетает одежда, радостным косяком улетая на юго-запад. Дженсен крепко держит девчонку, так же крепко ее целуя — чтобы и она не улетела. Когда он открывает глаза, гамак качается между двумя пальмами на берегу моря. Море шумит. Вокруг самые зеленые пальмы из всех, что он только видел, в его руках лежит хмурый Кугар, вдруг начинающий перечислять президентов США. Задом наперед.  
Дженсен вдруг тоже полностью голый. Это, кажется, тот самый случай. Кугар хмурится, берет его лицо в ладони и говорит:  
— La vida no vale nada [испан. — жизнь ничего не стоит]  
— Я не говорю по-испански, — отвечает техник и тянется за поцелуем. Это ведь тот самый случай.  
Веревочки на запястье Кугара щекочут щеку.  
Курица с человеческими ногами, размером с трехэтажный дом, взрывается.  
На пляже ни одной пальмы.

Оперативное состояние:  
Из минусов: его разбудили посередине ночи, ему приснился какой-то психоделический кошмар, жетоны перекрутились.  
Из плюсов: его разбудил Кугар. Он выглядит обеспокоенным, сонным и лежит действительно очень сильно близко.

Дженсен трет подушечками пальцев верхние веки и пытается забыть свой сон. Ему такое только под травой снилось, хотя, мало ли что растет в местных джунглях. Может, они устроили привал на поляне какой-то местной дури.  
Кугар лежит неподобающе близко после всего, что было между ними во сне. Дженсен бы закатил глаза, но они закрыты, так что никакого эффекта это не возымеет. Он сопит, не решаясь ни заснуть, ни встать и пройтись. Ситуация… интимная.  
Кугар шевелится, убирая волосы с лица. Отсветы от полога палатки матируют его кожу до зеленоватого оттенка. Снайпер спрашивает:  
— Ты заболел?  
Встрепенувшись, техник открывает глаза.  
— Нет. С чего ты взял? Я отлично себя чувствую, — отвечает Дженсен тихо, но преувеличенно бодрым тоном, чтобы слышно было, как хорошо он себя чувствует.  
— Молчишь, — отвечает Кугар.  
Обоснованное замечание. Очередная попытка подкатить заставила Джейка потерпеть закономерный игнор, из-за чего он впал в легкое уныние и примолк. Неужели настолько заметно было? Он так много болтает обычно?  
— О, ну, горло болит, — оправдываясь, противоречит сам себе техник, и демонстративно кашляет так, как будто у него в глотке открыли хлебобулочный комбинат, — содрал чем-то. Скоро пройдет. Спокойной ночи.  
Дженсен неловко закрывает глаза, прерывая диалог, и погружается в предшествующие сну размышления.  
Даже жаль, что они пересекают границу по разным паспортам (или вообще почтой, кому как повезет) — так сложно вести подсчет стран, в которых он побывал. Вот будет он старым-старым, захочет написать мемуары, а память отшибло, да и вообще он под себя ходит. И не заглянешь в паспорт, чтобы вспомнить былые деньки.  
Мысленный список стран, где он бывал, на порядок превышает список его девчонок. Это не радует. Неудачная тема для вечерних размышлений. Опять про обломы.  
— Герой-любовник, — раздражённо бормочет техник, переворачиваясь на левый бок, чтобы перед сном поглядеть на спящего Альвареса (просто в целях успокоения нервов, это не странно).  
Кугар не спит. Он наблюдает за Дженсеном.  
«А вот это действительно страшно. Но приятно».  
Натолкнувшись на его взгляд, Дженсен делает вид, что просто ворочался, и повторно желает спокойной ночи.  
Это тот самый шанс. Ночь, Кугар не спит и зачем-то смотрит на него. Дженсена сковывает по рукам и ногам неуверенностью. Зачем Кугар смотрит на него? Его взгляд нервирует.  
«Вот поэтому твоих девчонок по пальцам пересчитать можно, придурок. Он просто смотрит. Может, любуется. А, может, у тебя трава в бровях или бакенбарды смялись».  
Зажмурившись, техник притворяется спящим.  
— Это был плохой сон? — спрашивает снайпер.  
Услышав Альвареса, Джейк быстро открывает правый глаз — за ним и левый. Кугар обеспокоенно смотрит на него. Хотя мало ли что померещится в темноте. Дженсен смертельно рад, что не ему пришлось начинать разговор, он негромко тараторит:  
— Не плохой, но дерьмовый. Немного. Терпимо, если честно, просто не понравился, — Дженсен дергает плечом.  
Кугар знает толк в кошмарах. И он не пожелал бы такого Дженсену. Никогда. И у него есть способ помочь. Одну ночь он поспит и без шляпы. Зато техник проведет ее без ужасов, полонящих разум.  
Альварес молча разглядывает Дженсена, лежащего напротив, а потом приподнимается на локте и накрывает его голову своей шляпой. Он многое пережил в этой шляпе. Пусть и Джейку поможет. Кугар говорит:  
— Помогает от плохих снов и времен.  
После чего ложится на спину и закрывает глаза. Он ожидает нелегкую ночь. Но это терпимо.  
Дженсен улыбается, как полнейший влюбленный идиот, коим и является. Кугар дал ему свою шляпу — это ли не сигнал, что у него все получается?  
«Это похлеще обмена кольцами, чтоб его».  
Техник устраивается на боку, прикрыв половину лица полами шляпы, и засыпает, разглядывая смутный профиль Кугара.  
Утром он обнаруживает себя лежащим на спине, шляпа полностью закрывает его лицо. Пахнет Кугаром. Если бы Дженсен разбирался в запахах, то сказал бы чем снайпер моет голову. Мылом, наверное. А волосы он расчесывает? Просит расческу у Аиши? Аиша расчесывает волосы? Длинные волосы же расчесывают? Это обязательно? А если они кудрявые, как у Кугара?  
Картинка того, как Альварес расчесывает свои волосы, возникает в воображении техника, предвещая абсолютно лишний в нынешней ситуации стояк. То есть, секунду: он берет расческу в пальцы, подносит к своим волосам, погружает зубчики в них и ведет вниз, распутывая пряди. А потом его волосы становятся распутанными и красивыми. Если пропустить их сквозь пальцы, то они проскользнут, не застревая. И лицо Альвареса в таком случае будет очень близко, ведь вести надо от корней, чтобы прочувствовать всю длину прядей. В должной степени восхититься. И потрогать их можно не только пальцами, но и носом, например. Какие у него волосы? Мягкие и пахнут едой, как у девчонок, с которыми он был, или как у самого Дженсена — ломкие от мыла и холодной воды?  
Дженсен снимает шляпу с лица, чтобы не травить душу и рецепторы. Снайпер еще спит, поэтому Джейк осторожно кладет его шляпу на свой спальник и уходит, стараясь не залипнуть на спутавшиеся во время сна волосы испанца. Если Кугар проснется от того, что Дженсен щупает его волосы, это будет не лучшей отплатой за одолженную шляпу. Это будет по-свински.  
Одна из проблем ночевок в джунглях — отсутствие столовых приборов и нормальной еды в целом; не необходимость прилеплять рацию и датчики к ноутбуку изолентой и даже не сон в спальниках, а чертово отсутствие ложек. И хлопьев. Дженсену нравятся хлопья.  
Кугар проснулся и заваривает кофе. Это тоже отличный шанс. Что-то же произошло ночью. Что-то хорошее? В качестве жеста благодарности Дженсен дает ему свою ложку (чистую — он облизал ее, а не полоскал в местном ручье — так надежнее).  
Кугар кивает. Он еще подозрительно слушает свои ощущения. Должны были сниться кошмары. Последнее время их не было, но он думал, что это из-за шляпы. Не из-за шляпы. Кугар ищет причину.  
— Ты с ним флиртуешь? — спрашивает Аиша, когда Дженсен облизывает свою ложку и убирает в потайной карман.  
Дженсен даже рад, что хоть кто-то заметил. Он уже полгода, вообще-то, флиртует. Лучше бы Кугар, конечно, заметил, но и Аиша — уже прогресс. Значит, он делает что-то правильно. Не все, да, но хоть что-то.  
— Нет. Конечно, не флиртую. Зачем мне флиртовать с Кугаром? Я просто необычайно вежливый сегодня. Весь запас вежливости уже потратил, извини, — говорит техник и выдвигается со своей кружкой в сторону автомобиля, чтобы растолкать Пуча.

Оперативное положение вещей:  
Состояние: воодушевленное.  
Количество слов, сказанных ему Кугаром (за последние сутки): 16.  
Количество попыток подкатить к Кугару: 32.

***

Оперативное состояние:  
Из плюсов: ни одной новой пули в его теле.  
Из минусов: ни одного нового шага или передачи шляпы.

Дженсен предпринимает больше дюжины попыток сблизиться с Альваресом, около половины из которых — в нетрезвом состоянии; но, кажется, после той ситуации в джунглях, Кугар окончательно закрылся в своей скорлупе молчания. Может, это и из-за того, что, напившись однажды, Дженсен полез к нему и попытался стянуть резинку с его волос. Наверное, снайпер такого не разрешал. Техник тогда огреб тычок по ребрам и заснул на какой-то лавке. Утром он точно помнил только то, что закусывал какими-то сухариками, в которых было больше специй, чем хлеба. То ли «мексиканскими», то ли «кубинскими». И что огреб.  
Поэтому Дженсена срывает прямо посередине миссии. Когда они забиваются в какую-то дыру, чтобы хоть одну ночь поспать, он швыряет пустые коробки от дисков в стену, и уходит, хлопнув дверью. Лузеры провожают его недоуменными взглядами.  
Дженсен идет вперед и злится. В этой чертовой дыре его бесит все. Все. Абсолютно все. Раздражает. Здесь даже радио не ловит. Носятся по ебучей жаре и делают черт пойми что. Он не трахался больше полугода. Еще и жрет местные фрукты, которые выглядят, как мошонки инопланетян.  
Его трясет и покачивает. Он многое мог бы сказать, если бы кто-то кроме команды в этом дерьмовом месте знал английский.  
На плечо техника ложится ладонь. Дженсен быстро оборачивается, сбрасывая чью-то культяпку; Кугар по-песьи уворачивается от его кулака. Брови испанца вскидываются.  
— Блять, прости.  
Дженсену хочется вдарить на этот раз уже себе. Ну да, конечно. Испортить все прямо сейчас — отличная идея.  
Кугар молчит. Выжидающе, с легким смешком, читающимся в изгибе приподнятой брови. Взгляд Джейка теряется на его лице. Глазами он бездонно черпает каждую мимическую морщинку. Последнее время он может отвести душу и взгляд только на Кугара.  
— Да. Ладно. Отлично. Я могу говорить за двоих, — Дженсен машет рукой и бредет в сторону какого-то третьесортного местного бара. Кугар следует за ним.  
Это даже не бар, а переделанный в пивнушку грузовой контейнер. Барная стойка тянется от одного края до другого, стоят пластиковые стульчики. По ту сторону дремлет смуглокожий бармен.  
Очень тесно.  
Снайпер всегда говорит немного, но Джейк каждый слог его речи принимает за благословение. Потому что ему нравится его голос. Так что, когда Кугар поминает дьявола, Дженсену приходится сдержать себя от желания повторно наступить ему на ногу. Он рассыпает извинения и предлагает свое место хмурому Альваресу.  
От шума просыпается бармен. Он говорит, что алкоголь сегодня не наливают — местный праздник. Дженсен начинает яриться, но под смешливым взглядом Кугара успокаивается и заказывает «американо». Под стойкой находится кофеварка, судя по звукам, откровенно дерьмовая.  
Кугар говорит что-то на испанском.  
Ситуация: а) не рабочая; б) ничего не взрывается; в) Клэй не орет на него; г) никто вообще не орет; д) они одни, не считая снова задремавшего бармена. Дженсен решает, что момент наиблагоприятнейший. Еще одна попытка. Он говорит, поправляя очки средними и указательными пальцами:  
— Я не особо хорош в испанском, но отлично говорю на языке поцелуев. Можем поболтать, если хочешь.  
Это черт пойми какая попытка за последний месяц. Кугар, должно быть, считает, что у него просто такой стиль общения. Отлично.  
Дженсен просто теряет надежду и трепыхается, как лягушка на операционном столе.  
Снайпер говорит:  
— Смешно. Я просил кофе. С тебя долг.  
«Я в заднице. Я в абсолютнейшей заднице. Он только что сказал три предложения подряд. В какой же я заднице».  
— Прошу, — выдает Дженсен и двигает чашку по столу.  
Притихнув, Джейк наблюдает за снайпером. Ему нравится, что Альварес пьет его кофе.  
— У меня три брата и сестра, — произносит Кугар.  
Кофе еще остался на дне чашки. Кугар возвращает ее Дженсену.  
— О, это очень здорово! — бормочет Джейк. Он растерян. Кугар только что сам сказал ему что-то? Рассказал про себя? Охуеть.  
Альварес встает.  
— Голову напечет.  
Он подходит к Дженсену, и, сняв шляпу, надевает на его голову. Потом поправляет так, чтобы поля не закрывали ему глаза, и выходит из контейнера.  
Это настигает Джейка, как самый меткий выстрел Альвареса.  
Ни единого слова при передаче шляпы Кугар не произносит. Лимит, видимо, уже исчерпан.  
«Шляпа. Ты, придурок! Ты — шляпа».  
Кугар снова сделал это. Этот его жест привязанности и заботы.  
— Ох, боже, я влюблен, — говорит техник, обхватывая голову руками.

Оперативное положение вещей:  
Состояние: неопределенное.  
Количество слов, сказанных ему Кугаром (за последние сутки): 9 + сколько-то на испанском.  
Количество попыток подкатить к Кугару: 50.

***

Оперативное состояние:  
Из плюсов: он дома.  
Из минусов: херь какая-то в личной жизни.

Дженсен понимает, что надо идти в наступление, когда в его руки попадает гитара. В средней школе он пел в хоре. Какие-то навыки должны были остаться. Аккордов же не так много? Чего там вспоминать!  
Два вечера Джейк разучивает и переделывает трехминутную песню.  
Он решает действовать прямо, не оставляя путей для маневра. Рискованно, но Дженсен надеется на понимание со стороны Альвареса. Он надеется на взаимность, и наилучший исход — они сойдутся. В крайнем случае, придется пожертвовать очками, но Кугар отходчивый. Только вот драться в доме сестры не хочется. Он может попросить Альвареса набить ему морду во дворе, чтобы не пачкать светлую мебель кровью. Если сказать, что Рози расстроится из-за испорченного стола, Кугар поймет.  
Сегодня он ему скажет прямо. Или поцелует. Или что-то еще. Как пойдет.  
На столе пиво и начос с гуакамоле, три свечки в стаканах. По натюрморту понятен вектор грядущего разговора. Наверное. Техник надеется, что вечер не пройдет в формате его монолога. И в формате 911 — тоже. Может, мелодрама?  
Все же Альварес приехал к нему.  
Поерзав на табуретке. Дженсен кладет пальцы на лады и пытается выровнять дыхание.  
Альварес ждет.  
— Еще один «американо» в нашей истории, — бормочет техник.  
Он берет проигрыш и начинает:  
— Я встретил парня на работе,  
В шляпе и в серой жилетке.  
Он так музыкально молчал.  
Я полюбил его. Но в тайне от всех.  
Кугар смотрит растеряно и сочувствующе, когда Джейк выдает «ла-ла-ла», используя свои музыкальные таланты по максимуму. Техник опускает взгляд, чтобы не сбиться. Он разглядывает серую рубашку испанца.  
— А-а-а, Альваре-, мой Альварес.  
Дженсен пропевает испанские слова чисто, без акцента — он старался разучить текст.  
— Mis canciones  
Мои песни  
Son de la re revolución  
О революции  
Mi corazón  
Моё сердце  
Me duele por mi generación  
Болит о моём поколении  
Если ты любишь меня,  
Мы можем пожениться на западном побережье.  
Дженсен немного сбивается, теряет постановку пальцев и незаметно косится на внимательно слушающего снайпера. Возможно, стоило переписать и этот куплет. Но он же решил действовать прямо. Джейк продолжает:  
— В среду,  
En el verano o en agosto  
Летом или в августе  
Дженсен поет, что «не говорит на его языке», пытаясь не смотреть при этом на гриф гитары. По его замыслу, все должно было получиться очень красиво, романтично и вообще, если ему «заткнуть фонтан», то он очень даже неплох. Когда держит при себе словесный мусор.  
— Тебе понравилось? — задыхаясь, улыбается техник.  
Может, в паре мест был перебор, но, в целом, отличная песня, ведь так?  
Кугар кивает.  
— Проникновенно, правда? — спрашивает Дженсен. Он еще надеется на ответ.  
И слова про то, что он будет бороться за свои чувства, кажутся сейчас глупыми. Он, как плот, попавший в шторм — вот-вот развалится и погребет пассажиров. Хорошо, что Альварес не вдарил ему сразу. Так что же? Что он думает?  
Кугар кивает. Его хищное лицо не поддается прочтению в данный момент.  
— Не понравилось? — не понимает Дженсен. Он облажался?  
— Меньше клоунады, — вздыхает Кугар.  
Он выглядит немного растерянным.  
У Кугара отличное зрение. Он излишне флегматичен, но определенно не глуп.  
И он тоже умеет развлекаться.  
С замиранием сердца техник смотрит, как Альварес подтягивает свой стул ближе и садится бок о бок с ним. Это то, чего Джейк ждал последние восемь месяцев. Сердце Дженсена заходится. Он медленно поднимает руку, будто собираясь похлопать Кугара по плечу. Снайпер благосклонно молчит, продолжая гнуть свою линию. Положив ладонь на одно его плечо, Дженсен кладет голову на другое, и тянет:  
— Да-а.  
Снайпер обнимает его в ответ. Тепло дышит в область около уха.  
Плещется где-то злое море сомнений, бьет волнами по хребту, тревожит. Кугар горячий, как нагретый на солнце песок; Джейк льнет к нему выбритой щекой, просит подтверждения.  
«Очки снять? Целоваться будем?»  
Чтобы понять, что Кугар думает, надо, как минимум, поднять голову и посмотреть на выражение его лица — продолжения вербальных коммуникаций не ожидается. Но отрываться от его плеча Дженсену не хочется. В тепле его тела кроется подтверждение, уверенность, положительный ответ. Поэтому ответственность за свои очки Джейк перекладывает на снайпера: захочет — снимет.  
Трахаться в доме, где Рози делает домашку… Не лучшая идея, по мнению Дженсена. Если приспичит, то они могут снять комнату. Или хотя бы уйти в гараж.  
«Да скажи мне хоть что-то, ради всех святых».  
Может, он и сглупил, пригласив Кугара в дом сестры, но откладывать этот разговор Джейк больше не мог. А его за домом попросили присмотреть. Как-то неловко все наложилось.  
Кугар снимает его руку со своего плеча, оборачивается. От его дыхания запотевают очки, превращая испанца в смутное пятно. Дженсен щурится и перекладывает свою руку на ребра Альвареса. Все его крепкое тело напрягается в ожидании.  
Короткий выпад — и Кугар приникает к его губам, придерживая за бок рукой, напирая. Узкие и горячие губы ознакомительно проходятся по его напряженно поджатым губам. Техник едва успевает опомниться и начать отвечать, как Кугар отстраняется.  
— Ты играл! — доходит до Дженсена. Он срывает очки и протирает их. — Это какая-то испанская традиция? У вас так флиртуют?  
У Кугара хитрый взгляд. Он снова прикасается своими губами ко рту техника, мягче, но разрывает прикосновение еще быстрее.  
Дженсен хватает его за щеки пальцами и тянет к себе, чтобы приласкать хищную улыбку напротив. Он раскрывает рот, задыхается, всхлипывает. Короткими змеиными рывками Кугар изучает его рот, держит за бока. Так нелепо смотрятся два бывалых военных на кухне с мебелью из Икеи, так нелепы все человеческие игры в целом.  
Когда очки подозрительно трещат, Дженсен берет передышку.  
— Во имя всего огнестрельного оружия, выходи за меня. Я тебя не отпущу, — Дженсен показывает ему свои руки, потрясая ладонями в воздухе. — Этими руками держать буду.  
И вцепляется в рукава снайпера, умоляя продолжать.

Оперативное положение вещей:  
Состояние: просто отличное.  
Количество слов, сказанных ему Кугаром (за последние сутки): 2.  
Количество попыток подкатить к Кугару: 58.

***

Оперативное состояние:  
Из плюсов: мебель сестренки на запачкана кровью.  
Из минусов: она возвращается на следующий день из-за дождя, разрушившего ее планы на кемпинг, а Лузеры отбывают на какой-то остров.

Когда заканчивается следующая миссия, они спешно грузятся на вертолет — ожидается то ли налет саранчи, то ли праздник во имя нее же. Надо экстренно уносить ноги.  
— Целоваться будем? — спрашивает Дженсен, когда они пристегиваются позади всех. Он взвинчен.  
Отрицательно покачав головой, Кугар успокаивающе накрывает его руку своей. Выглядит… Многообещающе. Техник отправляет ему не менее многообещающий взгляд. Очки запотели у переносицы, но все равно получается неплохо. Взгляд достигает цели.  
Сначала кровь еще бурлит от недавнего выброса адреналина, но уже через десять минут Джейка начисто вырубает на плече у Альвареса. Он не успевает заскучать настолько, чтобы начать приставать. Кугар бдит все время до твердой земли.  
— Ко мне. Поехали, я тебя прошу, — Дженсен тянет его к метро, когда Пуч высаживает их в городе, — я не забыл заплатить за коммуналку. У меня есть свет, кофе и постель. Я тебя умоляю!  
Альварес согласно кивает, перекидывает поудобнее гитарный чехол, в котором носит винтовку на гражданке, и идет ловить такси. В метро с оружием лучше не соваться.  
На подходах к дому Кугар останавливается и снимает с шеи жетоны. Он оставляет все это дерьмо на улице.  
— Понял. Нерабочая атмосфера, — Дженсен повторяет его действия и за цепочку убирает свои жетоны в карман, — в свободное время делаем, что захотим. Взрослые люди культурно отдыхают.  
Альварес устало качает головой. Дженсен без клоунады не может.  
Он живет в многоэтажном доме. Периодически. Львиную долю времени, когда Джейк не на миссиях, он помогает сестре с присмотром за Рози. Живет у нее же. Но в целях безопасности, когда приходится указывать адрес проживания, под удар попадает эта квартира.  
Они вваливаются в коридор. Дженсен щелкает выключателем — свет и впрямь есть.  
— Одну секунду, — просящее скалится хозяин квартиры. — Можешь поискать чего-нибудь на кухне.  
Джейк ретируется в ванную, пока Кугар разувается и осматривает пустую кухню, пьет воду. Кроме фильтра на кухне только пара консервов и пачка спагетти.  
Здесь только они вдвоем. Ни Лузеров, ни теней, маячащих по углам. На тех, кто находится за стеной, Кугару плевать, Дженсену — тем более.  
Они сталкиваются в коридоре, сразу же, без слов, направляясь в сторону комнаты. Бегом.  
Альварес взглядом указывает на черную футболку Дженсена. От его взгляда у техника подкашиваются колени.  
— Да! Долой футболки! — соглашается Джейк и неловко стягивает ее, после чего разводит руки, собираясь покрасоваться, но оказывается в тисках объятий.  
Улыбаясь, Кугар обхватывает его руками, собственнически изучая спину. Становится жарко от участившихся ритмов дыхания и движений губ на губах.  
— Очки, — Дженсен с трудом вырывает себя из поцелуя, кидая (аккуратно) очки на тумбочку, — у меня ничего нет. Ты чист?  
— Да, — серьезно говорит Альварес.  
— Да, я тоже. Был недавно — проверялся, — бормочет Джейк, скидывая жилет Кугара на пол, — но вот смазка… Хер с ней?  
Альварес качает головой и толкает техника на кровать. Одеяло заправлено так качественно, что его края не освобождаются от резкого падения Дженсена. Испанец стягивает с извивающегося Джейка носки и ложится сверху, позволяя распустить свои волосы. Дженсен в восторге от его кудряшек в своих ладонях, тянет его за волосы, вызывая улыбку. Кажется, техник заинтересован — он зачем-то нюхает кончики волос.  
— Мыло, — резюмирует Дженсен. — А вот и резинка, — ржет он, надевая черную резинку для волос на свое запястье.  
Усмехнувшись (техник в восторге каждый раз), Кугар возвращается к поцелуям.  
Разводить ноги, как и быть снизу, непривычно для Дженсена, но у Альвареса есть та самая пресловутая аура, которой он зацепил его когда-то, и из-за которой ему хочется получить от Кугара по максимуму.  
Он словно таившийся аллигатор — сейчас тот самый момент рывка на пришедшую к водопою газель. От жадного выражения глаз испанца техник чуть не отдает богу душу. Не верится, что Кугар ждал в засаде почти год.  
В каждое мгновение, когда его рот не занят, Дженсен бормочет:  
— Ох, да-да-да, трогай меня везде, где хочешь.  
Эти обжимания не похожи на привычную возню с девчонками. Кугар крепче, горячее (хотя у Дженсена не было испанок, может, они там все такие), а Дженсен болтает больше, чем все партнерки Кугара вместе взятые. Альварес вжимает его в матрас, он сильный, пахнет резко, а еще его не за что ухватить. Нет, простора для путешествий руками почти шесть футов, но все в новинку.  
Снова добравшись до волос Кугара, Дженсен с удовольствием пропускает их через пальцы, в то время как снайпер творит какие-то умопомрачительные вещи с его шеей. В суматохе с Кугара слетает шляпа, а Дженсен проезжается по ней локтем. Мелкие усы над верхней губой снующего у его шеи Альвареса ощущаются максимально непривычно. Девчонок с усами у Джейка не было даже в старшей школе.  
Дженсен всхлипывает от смеха. Как ему кажется, абсолютно не сексуально. Кугар вопросительно смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Нет, ты мне после этого даже закончить не дашь, — мотает головой техник.  
Кугар ждет.  
— Снимаю шляпу, — сипло говорит Дженсен, мелко хихикая.  
Альварес выдыхает носом и ведет им по скулам Джейка, дыханием не охлаждая кожу — наоборот, распаляя еще больше. Мозг техника отключается окончательно, отказываясь генерировать шутки.  
— Лучше я вернусь к делу, — соглашается Дженсен.  
Он говорит себе, что будет молчать, чтобы не наболтать чего-то лишнего.  
— Нахер джинсы! — восклицает он спустя минуту, вслепую пытаясь стянуть с Кугара штаны. Тот молча отводит его руки в сторону и целует, держа его руки вытянутыми вдоль тела. После чего расстегивает ширинку и снимает с себя джинсы с трусами, потом проделывает тот же фокус со штанами и бельем Джейка.  
— Сам? Пожалуйста, все для тебя, — Дженсен приподнимается, помогая избавить себя от одежды. В качестве компромисса ладони он все так же держит на простыне.  
Тело Кугара прижимает его к матрасу, Джейк комментирует это и пускает руки в ход. Отсутствие груди еще немного сбивает, но он быстро выясняет, что горячая кожа спины и ягодиц Альвареса является отличной альтернативой.  
— Святая дева Мария, — выстанывает Дженсен, когда понимает, почему Кугар целует его все ниже.  
Когда Альварес кидает на него взгляд и облизывается, замерев над его животом, техник стонет. Кугар молча усмехается и целует живот Дженсена. Бормоча о том, что он не мылся и соленый, Джейк вцепляется в плечи испанца.  
Крыша уехала далеко и надолго. Остался только Кугар.  
Первые прикосновения языка к члену вырывают из техника несвязное бормотание и бездумный рывок вверх. Кугар отстраняется и крепко держит бедра Джейка, не позволяя ему толкаться. Это не намек — прямой приказ.  
— Ох, да, — Дженсен корчит извинительную гримасу, — прости. Лежу бревном. Все в порядке.  
Альварес не берет глубоко, выписывая языком мелкие круги по стволу. Его руки поглаживают бедра Дженсена, чуть натягивая кожу напряжёнными пальцами. Техник упирается пятками в матрас так сильно, что проскальзывает по покрывалу.  
— Ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, что делать. Ты делал так раньше? — восхищается он молчаливыми навыками мужчины. Если бы испанец пользовался языком для извлечения звуков из собственной ротовой полости, то в ораторском искусстве ему не было бы равных. Но нынешнее применение языка Альвареса кажется Джейку лучшим вариантом.  
Эмоционируя, Дженсен много болтает. Ему хочется прокомментировать каждое действие снайпера, потому что ему хорошо, а значит, и Кугару должно стать так же. Единственные же звуки, которые издает Кугар — это хрипы и, если Дженсену уши не заложило от кайфа, какое-то подобие рыка. Что ж. Сомнительный ответ, но можно проверить чужой пах и убедиться, что не один он тут крышу теряет.  
Он сдерживает себя, не толкаясь, хоть Кугар и отпустил его бедра, переместив ладони на его пресс. Дженсен хватается за эти ладони, трогает запястья, предплечья, непрерывно перемещает свои пальцы по чужим рукам, комментируя:  
— Выше-выше. Правее. Ох, святые коровы, как клево. Вот тут. Здесь. Да, здесь. Да-да-да, — бормочет, советует, одобряет Дженсен. Кугар никак не высказывает своего недовольства его болтливостью, но по ритму дыхания понятно, что ему нравится. Когда он поднимает на Дженсена взгляд, его зрачки бессмысленно полонят радужку. Техник дышит открытым ртом.  
— Перебирайся повыше, хочу тебя потрогать, — Дженсен несильно ударяет Альвареса пяткой по ребрам, приглашая к увеселениям руками.  
Лежать бревном у него не получается. Ему необходимо трогать, двигаться, ласкать. Сделать что-то, чтобы Кугар забыл об играх и контроле, требуя от него касаний и чувств.  
Переместившись по покрывалу, Альварес оказывается под прямым углом к Дженсену, как раз на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Пока испанец продолжает демонстрировать свои навыки владения ртом, Джейк прозаически дрочит ему, сопровождая все это невыносимой и несвязной околесицей. Дженсен цепко держится за загривок Альвареса, быстро-быстро перебирая пальцами пряди его волос. Он, кажется, влюблен в эти волосы и изгиб шеи Кугара. Не каждый день можно полюбоваться на распущенные волосы испанца, да и увидеть его без шляпы — тоже. Быстро дыша, чтобы сдержать разрядку, Дженсен думает, что ему пиздецки не повезло со зрением. Зрелище работающего ртом Альвареса необходимо видеть в полной мере. Звуки скользящих по плоти губ будоражат воображение.  
— Медленнее, ох, Кугар, для твоего же блага говорю тебе, — все быстрее перебирая волосы Кугара, Джейк подслеповато наблюдает за движениями его головы в районе своих бедер. Это доводит до пика.  
Отпихнув Кугара за плечо, Дженсен кончает. Потолок перед его глазами плывет, кровь стучит в ушах.  
«Занятно видеть потолок», — думает техник. Обычно он смотрит на простыню или закрывает глаза, кончая.  
— Ты хорош. Ты чертовски хорош, — подняв палец к потолку, говорит Джейк. Перехватив его палец сначала взглядом, а потом и рукой, Альварес лениво облизывает его, огибает языком подушечки, ведет по фалангам. Охреневающе наблюдая за ним, Дженсен тянет: — Если это шутка, то она очень смешная.  
Перетянув его на себя, Кугар притягивает бедра Дженсена ближе, быстро потираясь о него. Джейк достает палец из его рта и ведет им по щеке Кугара, занимая рот испанца своим языком. Если у него нет желания поболтать, то Джейк с удовольствием займет его рот чем-то иным.  
Должно быть, так себя ощущает море в грозу, когда лодки бьются о поверхность воды своими днищами; ладони Альвареса как ладьи плывут по его расслабившемуся торсу. Дженсен держит Кугара в объятиях, шире раскрывает рот, позволяя его языку проникать так, как испанцу хочется. Вдохи и выдохи Кугара бьются о щеки Дженсена, пока его глаза блаженно прикрыты. Ритм ускоряется; Дженсен прижимает испанца к себе. Крепче — не вырваться.  
Пальцами, коленями, языком — полностью — Альварес вжимается в него и кончает. Дженсен расслабляет руки, но обхватывает ногами за бедра — дает простор вдохнуть.  
— В следующий раз в очках, — убеждает Дженсен Кугара, чтобы не начать случайно монолог о своих чувствах к этому флегматичному человеку, — мне нравится смотреть на тебя. На твои… На твое… На тебя. Ох, во имя всего, чего только можно и нельзя, ты меня очень заводишь.  
Кугар улыбается, перетягивая потерявшегося в словах болтуна на себя, меняя положение тел так, чтобы тот нашелся, накрепко устроившись на его плече. Дженсен еще что-то болтает в полусне, но отрубается на полуслове.  
Покрывало сбито, утро наступило. Кугар возвращает в свои объятия Дженсена, раскинувшегося ночью, как морская звезда, и сентиментально шепчет ему: «mi corazón».  
Джейк знает это слово из песни Леди Гаги, поэтому начинает шмыгать и наугад лезет целоваться. Кугар, должно быть, думавший, что он спит, сначала замирает, а потом послушно следует за объятиями Дженсена обратно в пограничное состояние между сном и явью. Без кошмаров.

Оперативное положение вещей:  
Состояние: просто отличное.  
Количество слов, сказанных ему Кугаром (за последние сутки): 3.  
Количество проведенных вместе ночей: 1.

***

Оперативное состояние:  
Из плюсов: они с Кугаром определенно вместе.  
Из минусов: медового месяца (месяца сексуального отрыва), ожидаемого Дженсеном, не случается — Лузеров снова тягают на миссию.

Больше всего отъездом недоволен Пуч, не успевший толком провести время с семьей, но Дженсен не далеко от него уходит. Потому что, кажется, у Альвареса есть пунктик «никакого секса на работе».  
Великолепно. Никакого тебе перепихона на адреналине или минета, чтобы снять напряжение перед операцией.  
Хоть техник и берет с собой смазку с презервативами (покупает в ближайшей аптеке, а все время перелета читает в интернете про особенности гейского секса), на миссии Кугар остается в привычном эмоциональном спектре булыжника.  
Надежды не сбываются. Поведение Кугара настраивает на рабочий лад, но миссия затягивается почти на месяц, во время которого Джейк успевает много чего обдумать и молчаливо обсудить с бутылкой-другой.  
Они спят вместе — точнее, их спальники лежат рядом, а сами они остаются внутри; границу Альварес пресекает, утаскивая свой спальный мешок подальше. Дженсен ограничивается вечерним втыканием на расслабленное лицо Альвареса и быстрым передергиванием в общем душе.  
Так что одним сырым вечером, когда Клэй и Кугар возвращаются с операции (переговоры и прикрытие), Дженсен настойчиво выталкивает испанца в ближайший сарай. Хочется хоть какого-то уединения. Единственную спальню в этой халупе заняли Клэй с Аишей, так что наедине с Кугаром Джейк не оставался пресловутый месяц.  
Вот так вот потрясти перед носом всем многообразием возможностей, а потом обрубить их все, оставив в тактильном голоде — это, мягко говоря, херово.  
Дженсен прочищает горло.  
— Все хорошо?  
Кугар кивает и вопросительно смотрит в ответ. Это почти диалог.  
— Да, у меня тоже все нормально. Месяц трахаюсь с местным железом, — разглагольствует техник, — отличная штука. Жидкокристаллический дисплей — не вредит зрению. Никакого вреда здоровью во время работы. Пуч прав — непрерывный экстаз даже от одного вида этого корпуса.  
Дженсен болтает, взглядом вычерчивая по лицу Кугара хаотичные круги, центром которых являются узкие губы испанца. В сарае темно, из-за чего размытый зрительный образ хочется подтвердить тактильным. Ну, не только поэтому.  
Не томя, Альварес снимает с него очки и целует. Дужка очков остается в его пальцах. Пользуясь полной свободой рук, Дженсен пускает их в ход, набираясь тактильных воспоминаний для ближайшего похода в душ. Он стягивает резинку с хвоста испанца, погружая ладони в его волосы, трогает пальцами кожу головы. От Кугара слегка несёт, но зато он невыносимо горяч. В распоряжении подслеповатого техника только подростковые шалости, ограничивающиеся хватанием за руки и попыткой достать языком до лёгких своего парня. Он набирает полные ладони и легкие Альвареса, губами и руками присваивая себе отзывчивую тишину.  
Позиция Кугара «никакого секса на миссии» подтверждается, как обычно, без слов. Он отодвигается, стоит рукам Дженсена приблизиться к его животу. Техник делает вид, что лез за объятиями, за спиной Альвареса смыкая пальцы в замок.  
— Ты поднаторел в понимании намеков, — комментирует Дженсен, вдоволь нализавшись. Он и не размыкает рук, потому что действительно скучал по объятиям. Слишком быстро успел привыкнуть. В присутствии Лузеров они держались на расстоянии. Если с темпераментом Кугара это было просто, то Дженсен нервничал и раздражал других в два раза больше обычного.  
Пока миссия не закончится (успешно), им больше не побыть наедине.  
Погрустнев, Джейк бодает Кугара в плечо. Теперь и он ведет разговор без слов.  
— Ты забудешь, как говорить, — успокаивая, обещает ему Альварес, и надевает на Дженсена очки.  
— Вижу тебя, — радостно отвечает техник, промаргиваясь, — ради тебя я готов пойти на такие жертвы. Но ведь не навсегда, да? Я быстро вспомню, и тебе придется сделать так, чтобы я снова забыл.  
Кугар кладет ему голову на плечо, виском скособочивая дужку его очков. Даже и без передачи шляпы понятно, что он имеет ввиду. Словарь его повадок стал настольной книгой Джейка Дженсена.  
— Я сейчас тебя укушу, — Дженсен подается назад, чтобы посмотреть снайперу в глаза. Альварес понимает, что к чему, и послушно склоняет голову к плечу. Джейк тихо стонет: — Ох, не делай так. У тебя такая шея, что я сегодня точно не усну.  
Дженсен губами и зубами приникает к смуглой коже Кугара, оставляя след. Еще пару минут он не отказывает себе в удовольствии и мокро целует шею и линию челюсти Альвареса.  
«Может, это просто дохера длинные предварительные ласки», — успокаивает себя Дженсен.  
Они оба встрепанные и довольные, когда возвращаются на базу (трёхкомнатный сарай, не сильно отличающийся от давешнего гаража, но хоть крыша не течёт).  
След невозможно не заметить. Дважды два Лузеры складывают в рекордное время.  
— Нет, — говорит Пуч, — Пуч не может поверить.  
— Да, — говорит Дженсен, ловит спокойный взгляд Альвареса, и кладет руку ему на плечо, цепко обнимая. Это заявление для команды. И сигнал, что у него все получилось. Год игры. И они выиграли.  
Год нерешительного флирта с его стороны, часов обдумывания каждого взгляда и движения снайпера. Год засады и выжидания Кугара.  
Лузеры смотрят на них. Аиша не сдерживает всезнающей улыбки, Клэй хмурится, а вот Пуч выглядит раздосадованным.  
Непроизвольно Дженсен крепче вцепляется в плечо Кугара, когда Пуч лезет в карман.  
— В отелях с тонкими стенами не трахаться, — говорит Клэй, откинувшись на хлипком стуле.  
Кугар кивает прежде чем Дженсен успевает что-то ляпнуть.  
Пуч хлопает по столу перед Аишей двадцаткой.

Оперативное положение вещей:  
Состояние: предвкушающее.  
Количество слов, сказанных ему Кугаром (за последние сутки): 4.  
Количество проведенных вместе ночей: 37.

***

Оперативная ситуация:  
Из плюсов: жизнь с тех пор не сильно меняется; их спальники лежат рядом, а сухпайки всегда делятся на двоих.  
Из минусов: никакого секса на миссиях.

to be continued


End file.
